At the present state of the art there are also different types of anti-scalers for each type of polymer.
For example the anti-scaler for the production of vinyl chloride is not the same as that used in the reactor for the production of polystyrene or of that for the production of acrylic polymers, and so on.
This fact necessitates the stockage of different products with all the consequences of high management costs.
Additionally even the reactors must be specifically dedicated to only one reaction type, resulting in the increase of costs.